Various computing systems and applications use cloud services for data storage. Cloud services may provide block storage, file storage and/or object storage. One example of a cloud-based object storage service is the Amazon Simple Storage Service (S3). S3 is described, for example, in “Amazon Simple Storage Service—Developer Guide—API Version 2006-03-01,” Dec. 13, 2016, which is incorporated herein by reference.